List of Races and Classes
List of Classes Semi/Non-Magical Investigator Investigator nvestigators are normal human agents with knowledge of the paranormal and were trained by the PIB. They have few powers outside of being able to see the paranormal and psych-training that protects them from telepathy. They use specialized technology and weapons in defence/combat. Occultist Occultist Occultists are usually normal human agents, though often beings of magical origins, that have been hunting and investigating the paranormal on their own, or independently of the PIB that were drafted into the organization. They use handmade gadgetry and minor magic as weapons. Magical Witches Witches Witches are human agents, either male or female (the term is gender neutral), with magical abilities that vary between individuals. Are capable of casting spells, brewing potions, and innately find and tracking the paranormal. Use magicked objects (referred to as focus objects) and magically imbued melee weapons in combat. Visionaries Visionaries Visionaries are human agents with the innate magical ability to see the future or the past at will. They are easily the most identifiable form of magical human. They rarely are born with complete control over their abilities, and are often the targets of Monsters to acquire mortals to feed on by tracking their movements. Mystics Mystics Human agents with the magical ability to create and control magical artifacts. Also capable of tethering magical artifacts to certain individuals. They often use these artifacts to defend themselves. Mystics are often seen as magical merchants, often creating artifacts for money or contracts. Contractors Contractors Contractors attain abilities through the formation of "Contracts" with higher powers. Each contract is a two sided agreement in which the Contractor gains control of a particular power however must also sacrifice something in return. In theory, Contractors can take from one to an infinite number of contracts though most stop between one and five as the costs begin to outweigh the gains. The powers gained through a contract are extremely varied though most seem to center around the elements and/or physical augmentations. Saviour Saviour Saviours are Human Agents. Saviours are born from humans when too many people have died. The life energy collects and the power is imbued into unborn children. Saviours are born, unknowing of their power and discover their abilities at a young age. Their power comes from their own life energy that resides within them. They have bird-like wings on their backs. Their abilities are limited to their energy levels, though the levels are usually high. They can sense Daemons and Witches easily and rarely can detect Occultists. They are used to heal the sick and wounded. They do not die easily, as they are healers. Apparition Apparition Apparitions are dead humans who have created solid forms in exchange for their souls with a mystic. Apparitions are a favored choice amongst the dead to return to the world of the living. They have the magical abilities of intangibility, flight, projection of ectoplasmic energy, and immortality until their soul is claimed by their Link, the Mystic that created them. Animates Animates Animates are undead Humans. They do not die as they are already dead. Their bodies have been imbued with both magic from Witches and healing from Saviours. They can regrow limbs, however at a slow rate. They have immense strength and stamina. Their cerebral functions are slower than a normal human's, however so thought is slow. Shamans Shamans A person who acts as intermediary between the natural and supernatural worlds, using magic to cure illness, foretell the future, control spiritual forces, etc. Race-classes Race-Classes will only be allowed for users at User Level 3 Lycan Lycan Lycans are human-Wolf Hybrids bitten by other Lycans or born to a Lycan. They have the ability to transform into a werewolf. While in wolf form, they possess immense superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, toughness, and enhanced senses. They do not use weapons, though are weak against silver blessed by a priest and wolfs bane. Vampire Vampire Vampires are undead humans bitten by other Vampires with an insatiable thirst for human blood. They possess vast superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and toughness, as well as enhanced vision. They rarely use weapons, but when they do, it is often swords imbued with wolfsbane. They are highly weak against holy water and over-exposure to sunlight. Deva Deva Devas are celstial beings created from the essence of the good deeds of humans over extended periods of time.Though due to the fading magic in the world today, they have become more rare. They have the ability to heal others, teleport, conduct electricity through touch, and a resilience to most forms of magic, as well as immortality. They rarely use weapons, but easily become weak when there is negativity amongst the people around them. Daemons Daemons Daemons are hell-beings created from the inherent evil of the world. Though, while created from evil, Daemons are not innately evil, though they have great disdain for Devas, often referring to them as being "Holier than thou." They have the ability to teleport, create and control fire, have resilience to most forms of magic, as well as immortality. They rarely use weapons, but are weaked when surrounded by purity and an abundance of goodness. Category:Class